Switched
by Twixlett
Summary: What if Kisshu, Pai and Taruto were humans inserted with Mew DNA ? What if Ichigo, Lettuce and Pudding were the attacking aliens? R&R
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

A red-haired alien stared out of the window. The city below her made her feel disgusted, how could those pathetic humans let it get so... Horrible? The girl shrugged in wonder as her chocolate brown eyes focused on the glimmering lights of Tokyo. All though they were disgusting creatures, the girl still found humans interesting with all their inventions like television and mobile devices. The red-head sighed and rested her chin in her palms. She was floating cross-legged next to a high window, in a quiet part of her ship where she thought she could be alone. Unfortunately, it didn't last very long.

"Ichigo-San? What are you doing?" A tall green-haired girl teleported into the room. She was wearing long black trousers that tucked into her boots, and a top that tucked in her trousers. She had her arms folded and her glasses glinted in the light.

"Huh? Nothing Lettuce-San. Just looking..." The red-head turned around, Her pointed ears twitching slightly as she did. 'ichigo' was wearing pink shorts and a crop top. Her hair tied into two pig-tails and her freely over her face.

"Hm... Okay then, well deep blue-sama has given us orders!"

"What are they?"

"Find out about our opponents, and destroy them!"

"Shouldn't we wait till morning? We know nothing about them now, so what's the point?" Lettuce floated up next to Ichigo and smacked her round the head.

"Ichigo... We are waiting to fight them, tomorrow is the perfect time..." Ichigo rubbed the back of her head.

"Then why'd you hit me?"

"Oh, that? That was for not doing the dishes!" Lettuce winked and teleported out. Ichigo turned herself back to the window and sighed. Tomorrow would be the first time she ever encountered their opponents, the only thing she knew about them was that they called themselves 'Mew Mews'.

_Pft, what a pathetic name,_ She thought and teleported away.

* * *

><p>"WAIT!" A green haired boy called out, " I'm the leader of a group called the Mew Mews? What kind of name is that?"<p>

"It's what we came up with since the DNA that we put into you is called Mew DNA..." A blonde man in his twenties replied, "and besides you're not the only one on your team..."

"Clearly... But I dont understand! Why me?"

"You're the strongest out of the entire group... And your DNA was the perfect type to hold the Mew DNA, yours and 4 others!"

"Now it all makes sense!" The boy said sarcasticly.

"I'm glad it does Kish!" The blonde man gave a smug smile and walked away.

"It's called sarcasm Ryou! And it's Kisshu!" 'Kisshu' called out. 'Ryou' just waved his hand and continued to walk away. Kisshu let out a humph, picked up his jacket and bag then exited the building. It was a long walk home but he figured he that it might do him some good. Kisshu sighed again as he turned the corner to the park. There was no one there but there never really was. He sighed again, diverting off the path and into the tree's. He kept walking until he came to a clearing where a cherry-blossom tree was standing. He looked at it with sad eyes and placed his hand on the brown bark then bowed his head as he cried softly.

High up in the tree sat Ichigo. She was staring higher into the branches, at the pink that surrounded her. She had been flying around Tokyo when she came across this tree, it was the only one like it in the entire park. That's when she decided that it would be the perfect place to hide from Lettuce. Ichigo smiled and let out a soft giggle after one of the petals landed on her nose. Her ears began to twitch and her attention was immediately taken by sobs that came from beneath her. She jumped down the branched until the source of the cries came into view, she gasped at what she saw, "A human?" she whispered. Ichigo wasn't meant to encounter anyone but the Mews, but she had a slight erge to talk to this guy. She decided to hang upside down on one of the branches and pop out, "Hey Kid! You okay?"

Kisshu's head jerked up and met the chocolate brown eyes of the 'person' hanging before him, "Yeah... Just, thinking..." Ichigo smiled, her smile then dropped. She could feel herself slipping, before she could thinking her grip was lost from the branch and she fell. _THUMP! _ Kisshu rushed to her as she got up.

"Ouch that hurt..."

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, I've had worse injuries." Kisshu smiled, his eyes then focused on the girls ears and clothing. They both just stared... Both were encountering a different race for the first time.

* * *

><p><strong> Twix: Okay, I know that this short but most chapters will be because I wanted to have a short story and a long one. I hope you enjoy it though... I'm not going to go by the episodes although some chapters may be similar<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Nothing you'd expect

Ichigo studied the boys face as he stared at her. He had golden eyes and green hair. He reminded her of someone she had met back home, that guy was a douche though. She continued to study him, searching him up and down for anything strange but she found none. She sighed with relief, she then realised he was still staring, "Hey kid, did no one ever tell you that it's rude to stare?" Kisshu looked at her face and jumped back.

"s-sorry! You're just different... That's all..." Kisshu rubbed the back of his neck. Ichigo crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Is it wrong to be different?" she asked angrily.

"N-no... I just haven't seen anyone like you before..."

"Well I won't be your first!" Kisshu jumped at her words, not remembering that he had the cat genes and let the ears and tail pop out. Ichigo laughed, "Seems that I'm not the only one who's different!"

"Gah! Hey! I didn't ask to be like this! I was injected with these genes!" Ichigo's face became serious after the word injected. She stared at him,_ injected? Could he be a...? _

"Are you... A Mew mew?"

"Yeah why?" Ichigo smirked, _think it's Time for some fun..._

"Then you are my enemy!" She pointed at him, "and I must kill any enemies on sight... But if you wish, we'll play a game!"

"What are you talking about?"

"foolish human... Do you not understand? I am your enemy!"

_Enemy?_ Kisshu thought, _wait! That explains the ears and the floating! She's the one Ryou warned us about! The aliens! _"Bring it on! Alien!" Kisshu yelled, "MEW MEW KISSHU! TRANSFORMATION!" Ichigo smirked as she watched, when his transformation was done her face became dark and cold.

"Run kitty..." Her voice was as dark and cold as her face. She laughed an evil laugh and Kisshu ran into the tree's, branches and leaves smacking him, bushes scrapping his skin. How did he get into this mess? He was fine being the person he was, now he's a hero with the genes of a cat!

"You owe me one Ryou!" He muttered to himself. Suddenly he ran into something and toppled over, with the thing landing on top of him. He opened his eyes to find that it was Ichigo. She smirked once more and licked her lips, lowering her face so that it was only inches from his.

"You're rather cute kitty! I like you, so I'm gunna have you stick around for a while!"

"The name's Kisshu, and what do you mean?" Ichigo chuckled.

"Well Kisshu, I'm not going to kill you yet! You seem rather fun, so your going to be my cute little toy!"

"What!? Let me go!"

"Of course cutie! But, one more thing..." before Kisshu could reply Ichigo crashed her lips on his. When she broke away she licked her lips, "My name's Ichigo! You should take, me letting you live as our meeting present!" She licked her lips again, "Ta ta, kitty!" Ichigo laughed before vanishing. Kisshu shot up and searched his surroundings. He sighed in relief.

"I'm alone..." He mumbled as he stood up. He noticed he was still in his battle Uniform and took this as a moment to study it. He was Wearing green trousers, that were tucked into combat boots, a white shirt with a green waist coat and a Brown belt. Kisshu's face dropped at the sight of his clothing and returned to his normal self, "nothings perfect..." He moaned as he returned to the spot where he dropped his bag and jacket. He retrieved them and dragged himself home.

After a 10 minute walk he came to his house. He stood at the end of the pathway and let out a sigh before making his way to the door. He slipped the key into the keyhole and turned it, allowing him access to his living room. It was dark which meant that his parents weren't home, again. Kisshu sighed once more, he was beginning to forget what his parents looked like because they were hardly ever around. In fact it'd been at least three or four weeks since he'd last seen them, "Guess it's dinner on my own again..." He went to the fridge and took out yesterday's left overs that he didn't eat. He unwrapped it and put it in the microwave.

Outside Ichigo was watching through a window. She had a look of sadness on her face. She didn't like being harsh, especially to someone whose life was so similar to hers. Ichigo sighed as she heard a ding! From the machine Kisshu had just put his food in. She looked through the window once more only to find that the boy was staring straight at her, she held her breath and hoped that he didn't see her but she had no such luck. He opened the window and called out to her, "What do you want? Here to make more misery of my life?"

"Well... Er... Not exactly... I was sent by my older sister to follow our enemies... After watching you I realised that you're a lot like me..."

"Like you? How?"

"Parents aren't around, alone most of the time... I wanted to... Um apologise!" Kisshu was a little stunned by Ichigo's words, "I'm sorry... It's mainly an act, for Lettuce... That was nothing like me at all... My apologies!"

Kisshu stared at the red-head in disbelief, _my god... Why am I going to say this? _"Come inside... My dinner is getting cold..."


	3. Chapter 3: Don't play with silly string

Ichigo took in a sharp breath as she walked through the doorway into the house. She gasped when she saw the inside. It was definitely bigger than hers back on her planet, mainly because they were quite poor but it was also because she lived underground. She gazed around as she sat on a seat that was big enough to fit three people on and it felt like a cushion. Ichigo began to poke it, wondering what it was. At that moment Kisshu entered the room and gave Ichigo a confused look, then chuckled as he sat down.

"You never seen a couch before?" He asked stuffing his mouth with food.

"Would it be ridiculous if I said no?" Ichigo answered with a question. Kisshu stared at her then started to eat again.

"Not really, I guess because you're not from earth you've probably never seen one before... Why are you here anyway?"

"I meant what I said... I want to apologise!"

"Apologise? Why?"

"Look, everything I say or do during a battle with you is an act... I really hate humanity for what they've done to the earth, but I love all their inventions! You have stuff that we could never have! We may be more advanced, but you have the minds to fix and make much more than us!" Ichigo sounded rather excited, not that she knew.

"What are you gunna do?"

"I dunno... Hope that everything works out..." Ichigo looked down and her face went red, Kisshu couldn't understand why. Although he wished he did. Fortunately his wish was granted, "Hey, I'm sorry about the kiss thing... It's something my kind do when we like someone..." Kisshu put down his fork and looked at her.

"when you like someone?" Ichigo raised her head and their eyes met. Immediately she turned away and reddened again.

"if we like someone, we get this feeling and we kiss the person we like. If they kiss back then your automatically 'mates' -on earth I think it's called a couple. You get the choice to get married but if you bond before marriage, again, you're automatically married!"

"Well it's better than here-" before he could finish there was a knock at the door, "I wonder who that could be..." He mumbled to himself as he got up to answer it. When he swung the door open he came face to face with a girl. Ichigo squeaked and teleported away. Kisshu turned to the living room and let out a sigh of relief as he turned back to the girl. She was a little bit shorter than him and had long black hair, hazelnut eyes and tanned skin, "Hey Ayami!"

"Hello Kisshu-kun!"

"What brings you hear?"

"Well.. Um.. I came to see if you were alright, you left school early today. Was you sick?"

"Yeah, a little... I'm fine now though!" Kisshu replied with a smile.

"That's good, I came by earlier but no one answered..." Kisshu started to become nervous.

"Y-yeah? I went o-out... My friend got me a job and I had to go meet the managers!"

"Good! I hope that goes well for you! I have to go, I've got a thing I need to go to!"

"A thing?"

"Yeah... A thing..."

"Okay then, have fun at your 'thing!'" He smirked. Ayami smiled and hit his arm.

"Ja ne Kisshu-kun!"

"Ja ne Ayami!" He waved before closing the door and walking inside. Kisshu searched for Ichigo all over the house but there was no sign of her, nor was there for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Sitting on the roof of Kisshu's house was Ichigo. She had watched the entire thing between them and had the feeling of jealousy rush through her body. She had no idea what this was. Why was she feeling like this? What was this feeling? Ichigo had no idea, and it was bugging her. She decided to leave it though. It wasn't like it could turn into anything too serious, could it? She shrugged and teleported away as she saw the lights switch off in the house below her.<p>

On the ship Lettuce was working on a device when Ichigo teleported in, "Go bother Pudding... I'm sure she'll play with you..."

"Agh! You're no fun anymore Lettuce! When did you become such a stick in the mud?"

"When I grew up..."

"Well can you grow back down?"

"Things don't work like that Ichigo!"

"Yeah, I know! Have you seen Pudding?" Lettuce rolled her eyes and continued to work. Ichigo huffed and left the room only to be bundled by a ball of yellow, "Get off!"

"But _you _were in Puddings way..."

"Can't you dodge me next time?"

"Nope... Oh and Ichigo Oneechan!"

"What midget?"

"Pudding got you a present na no da!"

"What is it?" Pudding smiled and brought a can out from behind her back. For a moment Ichigo looked confused, until... Pudding pushed on a small button on top of it. As she did a whole load of pink string came out and went all over Ichigo. This only infuriated Ichigo and glared at Pudding who was rolling on the floor. She stopped when she caught Ichigo's glare.

"It's... Called silly... string..." Pudding uttered as she backed away slowly.

"I'm gunna turn you into silly string in a minuet!" Pudding let out a scream as Ichigo lunged for her and dodged it, "Come back here you little runt!"

"Catch me if you can!" Pudding yelled out in a playful manner as she flew down the hall.

"Don't worry, I will!" Ichigo yelled back, right behind Pudding.

In the lab Lettuce sighed, _This is going to be a long night... _She thought.


	4. Chapter 4: A new mew and a battle

Kisshu was walking around town. Currently, he was the only member of his team and he wanted to change that. According to what Ryou had told him, there were four other members. Ryou had given the information about them, just no way to find them. Kisshu slumped on a near by bench, "This is going to be impossible... How am I meant to find 4 super people!"

"Excuse me? What did you say?" A quite dull, shy voice said from behind him.

"Huh? What? OH! N-nothing!"

"Are you Sure? Because if that was definitely what you said then I'd like to speak with you..." Kisshu turned to face the voice. It was a young man, preferably older than him and taller. He had short purple hair with one strand hanging in front of his ear. His eyes were a dark grey and he showed barely any emotion at all. He was wearing red sneakers, jeans, top and a purple jacket. Kisshu nodded and rose from his seat. The two walked until there was no one around, "The name's Pai!"

"Kisshu..." They shook hands, "Why did you want to speak?"

"I have this weird feeling... And recently a strange 'tattoo' has appeared on my body... I was wondering if you could help?"

"Sure... Could you show me?" Pai nodded and lifted his shirt. It revealed a baby blue coloured mark on his chest, "I think I can help you... The place where I work can tell you about this... I would tell you myself but this is a public area..."

"I understand..." Pai nodded. The two then walked in the direction of Kisshu's work place.

* * *

><p>"Hey Lettuce! I'm going out for a bit!" Ichigo yelled. There was no answer so she just shrugged and teleported away. She landed in a park, one she had been to quite recently and enjoyed being there. Ichigo seemed quite surprised as she saw her "Kitty" flop on a bench. She was about to go over too him but she stopped herself as she noticed a boy walk up behind him. She listened in on their conversation and watched as they walked away.<p>

"Found a new mew mew have ya kitty?" She spoke to herself, "Well... More fun for me, eh?" Ichigo let out a chuckle and followed after them. She became confused when she saw a cute pink café. In fact it made her laugh slightly. She glided up onto the window and inside saw 4 people. Kisshu and that guy he just met, a blonde man and a brunette woman. Ichigo continued to watch as they walked downstairs. She waited for a while but the didn't return so she decided to test their strengths and cause some chaos somewhere.

While flying she came across a place full of animals, "A zoo?" she muttered to herself. She smirked and entered deciding which animal she should choose, "How about... You!" She teleported next to the cage of an orange and black stripy animal, "You look intimidating... I think you're a good choice!" Ichigo held out her palm and a glowing jellyfish appeared, after another chuckle she pushed it into the air gently and watched as it made its way to the animal and latching itself around it, "Come chimera anima, playtime awaits!" She threw are arms in the air and flew backwards. The chimera launched itself at the bars and crashed though. Everywhere it went it caused destruction. Ichigo smiled and Crossed her arms being pleased with herself.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Ichigo turned away from her creation and to whatever was shouting at her. A smirk appeared on her face when she saw who it was.

"Hello mew mew! Oh, I should correct that to mew mews shouldn't I?" Ichigo chuckled. Kisshu growled.

"What Are you doing?" He yelled.

"Oh you know... My job? I'm testing your Strength on one of my strongest chimera anima's! Think you can beat it?"

"I don't think! I know!" Kisshu yelled, "Pai! Go!" He nodded and the both shouted, "MEW MEW KISSHU!"

"MEW MEW PAI!"

"TRANSFORMATION!" Ichigo chuckled once more.

Both of the boys rushed towards the chimera. Ichigo sat and watched as they ran. For a moment she saw them talking and decided to send the chimera charging at them.

"IVY ROD!" Kisshu screamed. Ichigo watched in awe as a green fighting rod covered in ivy (not the poisonous type) appeared in his hand. He jumped into the air and hit the chimera a few times, "PAI NOW!" Pai nodded. Pai was dressed in something similar to Kisshu but his was a baby blue colour.

"WIND FANS!" He yelled as he jumped at the chimera, "TORNADO RUSH!" In an instant the chimera was sucked into a tornado, Kisshu smirked as he sent the final attack.

"POISON IVY SURPRISE!" A green light went into the tornado and hit the chimera. After the swirl of wind disappeared all that was left was a tiger and a jellyfish. The tiger ran off while Kisshu consumed the jellyfish with a device. He smirked as he put it in his pocket and de-transformed. He turned to say something sassy at Ichigo but she was gone, all that was left was a note for him saying, _Expect a visitor!_ he scrunched it into his pocket and chased after Pai as he was already walking back to their base.

* * *

><p>"GOD DAMMIT!" Ichigo shouted as she punched a wall. While the boys were defeating her chimera she had teleported away.<p>

"What's with all the banging?" A small blonde asked entering the room.

"I lost my first fight... TO THEM!" Ichigo yelled once more.

"Who those mew mews?"

"Yeah..."

The blonde sat floating for a second while thinking, "Hey! Come on! I Found this great place that sells iced cream! It's really good! We should go, I'll pay!"

"Sure, why not..." Ichigo shrugged. She took hold of the blondes shoulder and they both vanished.


	5. Chapter 5: Feelings and a song

It'd been two months since the beginning of the Mew Mews. Within that time they had found three members. The leader Kisshu, Pai and the youngest Taruto. Taruto was a hyper little boy with his hair up in two pig-tails that sat on the top of his head. He had the dna of a monkey, which only made sense but it added to his hyper personality. All of the team worked at café mew mew as waiter's. The café was extremely popular, because as one of the customers put it "I like to come here for the waiter's, I hope one day I'll get noticed and he'll ask me on a date!"

The work hours weren't at all too long. They worked from 3 till 8 and yet Kisshu still seemed to moan. Mainly because all of the jobs were placed on him. Pai was clumsy, Taruto was hyper and clumsy. All three slouched into 3 chairs hoping that the last two members could be found soon. Luckily for them, the aliens hadn't attacked and they were glad about that.

Kisshu came running out of the changing room and rushed out of the cafe hoping not to get stopped. He had to meet Ayami in 15 minutes at the sakura tree. He was determined not to be late... Again... For once he arrived just on time. He walked up to Ayami and placed a hand on her shoulder, which made her jump a little.

"Konbanwa, Kisshu-kun!" Ayami said sweetly.

"Konbanwa Ayami-San! How are you?" Kisshu asked as the two wandered away from the tree.

"The same really... I've been caught up in research for the plant Sanctuary! I decided I should take a break though!" that's one thing Kisshu didn't understand about Ayami. She was so into plants and taking care of them and what not. He wanted to be like her, but there was just no way he'd understand her thoughts on plants and the environment as much as she did.

"Oh, that's cool..." Ayami gave Kisshu a worried look.

"I hope work is treating you well..." Kisshu rubbed the back of his neck.

"It has its days, but I can't complain," He put his hands behind his head, " It's giving me the money I need!" Ayami smiled.

"I'm glad! But you do know, my parents will offer you anything. Just ask for their help!"

"Nah! I've asked too much of your parents Ayami-San, I can't take more."

"Sure you can! You're like family... Besides you know that don't take no for an answer..." Kisshu faced Ayami and smiled.

"Yeah I guess you're right!" The two wondered off, not having a clue on where they were going. They were just enjoying each others company.

High in the trees Ichigo scowled at herself. Rage ran through her body and filled her eyes. She had never felt angry like this before. It was a strange feeling to her and she hated it! She grabbed her hair in anger and teleported away. On The ship she sat with her head in her knees and arms around her legs. Pudding entered the room a saw Ichigo's state.

"Hey Oneechan... What's up?"

"Nothing Pudding... Don't worry about it..." Ichigo cried softly into her knees.

"Oneechan?" Pudding put her arm around Ichigo and leaned her head on her shoulder.

"I wish Mama and Papa were here..." Ichigo whispered. Pudding immediately caught her breath in her throat.

"Pudding wishes Aunty Sak and Uncle Shin were here too..." Pudding whispered back, slowly rubbing Ichigo's arm. Her sobs became louder for a while and Lettuce made her entrance and comforted her friend. They all sat silently for a while.

"Hey Lettuce?" Ichigo spoke through the silence.

"Yes Ichigo?"

"What's this feeling I've got?"

"I dunno... What does it feel like?"

"It feels like something is wrenched in my chest, pulling it down, crushing it... It feels like anger running through my entire body, bubbling up until I explode..."

"That, Ichigo, is love..."

"I hate it..." Ichigo whispered, "I hate it! I hate it! I hate it!" she sobbed into Lettuce's chest. Lettuces stroked Ichigo's hair and started to hum a tune. Soon after Pudding began to hum as well and Ichigo sang.

_Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam, _  
><em>Et lingua eius loquetur indicium. <em>

_Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem, _  
><em>Quoniqm cum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae. <em>

_Kyrie, fons bonitatis. _  
><em>Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison. <em>

_O quam sancta, quam serena, _  
><em>Quam benigma, quam amoena esse Virgo creditur. <em>  
><em>O quam sancta, quam serena, <em>  
><em>Quam benigma, quam amoena, <em>  
><em>O castitatis lilium.<em>

_[Instrumental] (aka, lettuce and Pudding humming)_

_Kyrie, fons bonitatis. _

_Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison. _

_O quam sancta, quam serena, _  
><em>Quam benigma, quam amoena, <em>  
><em>O castitatis lilium.<em>

Soon after All three fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Twix: Hey guys! So the song is fron Elfen Lied, it's the opening song and I love it! I honestly recommend you listen to it!<strong>

**Ichigo: I like it! **

**Twix: Good! Anyway! Thanks for the great reviews guys! I'm looking to update most of my on going stories today as you can probably tell! **

**Lettuce: You guys have been such a great help to Twix-Chan and we thank you for it as well!**

**Twix: Please review more guys! i'm glad your enjoying my stories! **

**Pudding: Pudding thinks you are all amazing and pudding wants to thank you na no da!**

**Twix: Anyway R&R and...**

**I,L,P,T: We'll see you guys, Later**

**Twix: Peace Nya~! [Does peace sign and winks]**


	6. Chapter 6: Another mew

Ichigo hadn't been getting much sleep. Lately, the feeling that she had was over taking her. It was something she couldn't control. It'd been a week since Ichigo had seen Kisshu walking down the street with that girl and she was still raged up about it. Fortunately for her, they were going to attack today. It was the perfect time for her to release all her stress, "Hey Pudding! It's time!" She yelled into the ship. Pudding teleported next to her.

"Ready!" Ichigo smirked and they both teleported away to their destination. They arrived in a zoo area, "This pleace is great onee-chan!"

"I know... Hey your good with plants right?" Ichigo questioned.

"eh... Yeah! why?"

"Well, we're surrounded by them..." Ichigo crossed her arms. Puddings eyes widened.

"This is AMAZING!" She threw her arms in the air and flipped.

"Knock yourself out..." Ichigo waved her hand. Pudding smiled and dashed off to the opposite side of the zoo. Ichigo floated next to an enclosure and stared at the lion that inhabited it, "Man, you look sad... I can let you out ya know. Help me and I guarantee your freedom!" The lion looked up and bowed it's head. Ichigo smirked and entered the cage unnoticed. With her hand she created a small glowing jelly fish and stuck it to the lion. She gave another smirk.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kisshu-kun!"<p>

"Neh? Ayami?"

"Thank you for bringing me today... It's been fun!" Ayami ducked her head as she blushed. Kisshu gave a smile.

"No problem Ayami, I'd like to meet you again soon... If that's alright?" Kisshu rubbed the back of his neck.

"U-uh... Y-yeah, o-of c-course K-kisshu-kun! I'd love to!" Ayami smiled. They walked along smiling for a bit until they heard screams and saw people running. Above the ground Kisshu saw Ichigo floating with her arms crossed. Shortly after he spotted Pudding who was sitting on a branch that she had created. Kisshu growled.

"Run Ayami! If we get separated keep running! I'll come to yours later!" Ayami nodded and they both started running. Prosperously Kisshu separated himself from Ayami. He dived into a bush and took out his pendent, "MEW MEW KISSHU! TRANSFORMATION!" he yelled. He stepped out of the green light that had engulfed him not a moment before and ran towards where Ichigo was floating. His cat ears twitched and his tail swung as he ran.

In the air Ichigo and Pudding were rocking their heads humming the tune of the song that Ichigo's mother used to sing to her **[If you don't remember it was 'Elfen Lied - Lilium']. **Ichigo smirked when she saw Kisshu running towards her.

"Hehe, you showed up kitty-cat! It's nice to see you again!"

"Cut the crap, Ichigo! Lets end this!"

"Oh, feisty! Do what you wish... If you destroy one of my little pets, well," She sent him a dark look and turned half way to look behind her, "There's more than where that came from..." Kisshu growled. This girl had been getting on his nerves for nearly 3 months. Why couldn't she just leave? He pounced in the air.

"IVY ROD!"

"PUDDING NOW!" Ichigo yelled. Pudding let out a childish, but dark, laugh and threw her hand in front of her, aiming them at Kisshu. As she did, more vines and branches shot themselves towards him. Just as the vines were about to hit him, two other people yelled out.

"WIND FANS!" and "LIGHTENING BALLS!" Ichigo and Pudding turned their attention to the two boys that had just joined this little fight. Ichigo looked at Pudding and nodded. She gave and wide smirk before flying up a little. Still humming the tune, Pudding aimed one arm at the smallest boy and the other at the tall one. Letting out another dark laugh, the vines shot themselves at the two boys. Ichigo chuckled at the sight of all three boys laying there. All unconscious.

"What do we do now onee-chan?" Ichigo shrugged, "Well that helps..."

"We followed the plan, there's nothing more for us to do... We might as well head back... Come on lets-"

"STOP!" A male voice called out. Ichigo pulled herself to a hault. That wasn't a voice she recognised. Turning around she noticed a young boy, about a year younger than herself, standing there.

"What do you want kid?"

"Don't call me that! My name is Minko!"

"Yeah... and what do you want?" Ichigo crossed her arms. This guys was annoying her. She stared as he didn't answer but smirked.

"MEW MEW MINKO! TRANSFORMATION!" Ichigo gaped. That was another mew?

"Dammit! How many are there of you guys?" She groaned. Pudding looked at Ichigo questioningly but she shook her head. Pudding made a pouting face and sat cross-legged in the air.

"FIRE ARROW!" Minko ran towards the aliens that floated above him, "ARROW EXPLOSION!" He fired the arrow at Ichigo and Pudding and it exploded right in front of them. It knocked them out of the sky and they landed on the pavement. Unconscious. Kisshu struggled to get up, but he managed and made his way over to Minko.

"Welcome to the team mate..." Minko smiled. He was quite young with dark blue hair. His eyes were a soft brown. He was still transformed as a mew. The costume was the same as Kisshu's, Pai's and Toruto's, except his was a baby blue colour. He also had bird wings and a bird tail on his back. Minko smiled softly at Kisshu as he de-transformed.

"Thank you..."

* * *

><p>Everyone was at the cafe. Kisshu had introduced everyone to Minko and all was fine. Ryou came out of the basement with his serious face on.<p>

"They're awake..."

* * *

><p><strong>Twix: Hey guys! Arigatougozaimasu for waiting for me to write my stories! I've just got my computer so hopefully I can update more!<br>**

**Ichigo: And seeming it's the holidays as well...**

**Twix: Yeah... I'll write during the holidays too!**

**Ichigo: *high fives Kisshu***

**Kisshu: Thanks for the reviews! We love them all!**

**Twix: Yes we do! Anyway! Love all you guys! Have a fantastic holiday and...**

**I, K, T: HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**Pudding: *sneaks up behind ichigo, tiwx and kisshu* BOO!**

**Ichigo: AAAAAAHHHHHH!**

**Kisshu: AAAAAHHHHHHHH!**

**Twix: *Hits pudding with frying pan* Oops... Um... Peace Nya~!**


	7. Chapter 7: Truce

Ichigo sat up. She was lying in a bed, surrounded by a glass box. She got out of the bed and walked up to it placing her hand on the transparent solid. There was definitely no way out of this. She looked around the room and saw Pudding in another box, identical to hers. Tears grew in her eyes and she banged on the glass. Pudding wasn't moving, and at this distance it didn't look like she was breathing either. Ichigo banged on the glass, "PUDDING!" No reply. She banged again, "PUDDING!" Nothing. She slid down the glass onto her side and cried desperately into her knees. After five minutes she heard footsteps coming from behind her. She lifted her head and turned to see who was there. Her face twisted and she became angry. The mews were there. Along with their 'leader'. Ichigo stood up, her back to them. They all watched in fear, "You did this to her..." She whispered. Ichigo turned her body around so that she could look at them, "You did this to my Imouto-san..." Her head shot up to show tears running down her face, "YOU HURT HER! SHE COULD DIE FROM THAT HIT YOU GAVE US!" Ichigo collapsed and cried into her hands. Kisshu steadily walked up to the box and crouched next to it.

"What do you mean die?" He asked calmly. Ichigo lifted her head. She trusted Kisshu.

"W-when a-a Cyclon-ian child is y-young, P-pudding's a-age for e-example... I-if y-you h-hit t-them t-too h-ard... T-hey... they..." She broke down into tears once more. Kisshu's expression changed into one full of sorrow. He placed his hand on the glass box. Ichigo, once again, raised her head and smiled softly, placing her hand where his was on the opposite side. Kisshu smiled. It wasn't one of those pity smiles, it was one he got when he was around someone he liked... Wait what?

"She's fine, I promise you... She's still breathing and she has a heart beat..." Ichigo let out sigh of relief and closed her eyes. She leaned back against the bed, pulling her hand away from the glass and hummed her song **[if you don't remember its Elfen Lied - Lilium]. **Kisshu watched in curiosity as she hummed. hugged her knees and fell asleep. He stood up and walked away from the box with a feeling in his chest that he's never felt before... _What is this? _He thought as him and his team headed upstairs.

Ryou looked at Kisshu who sat across from him at the table, "What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing... Why did we have to kidnap them?" Kisshu asked in wonder.

"Maybe we could make a truce... I mean it's just an idea..." Ryou replied. Kisshu stared at him in shock.

"D-did you? Ryou? A guy that hates that race just give out an idea to form a truce?" Ryou nodded. Kisshu's jaw dropped.

"I know... It's a bit weird for me but after seeing that girl almost go mad at us because of a small child... Makes me think, that's all..."

"Well, It's good for you mate... I'm gunna go down their and see if they're alright, and possible let them out, they're not animals after all..." Ryou nodded, "Also if Ayami comes, call me up, I've asked her to meet me here.." Ryou nodded again and Kisshu headed back to the basement. As he reached the bottom of the stairs Ichigo looked up and stood. She smiled softly at him and he smiled back softly.

"Hi..." She whispered, blushing. Kisshu chuckled.

"Hey!" He reached her box and stared at her, "Look, we were wondering if you wanna form a truce? I know it's a little far fetched but, we could co-operate a bit better..." Ichigo's smile widened.

"Sounds like a great idea... However... We wouldn't be able to return home... We would be classed as traitors for not completing our mission..." She frowned.

"I'm sure we could work something out for you to stay here..."

"Really?" Kisshu nodded, "Thank you..." She smiled and flipped in the little area she had. Then realisation hit him.

"Can't you teleport?" Ichigo nodded, "Why don't you just teleport out?" Ichigo shook her head.

"This is a type of glass we use for prisoners back home, once something's in it, it doesn't come out... Until it's released by someone on the outside..." Kisshu nodded. He typed in a few numbers on a keypad and the glass lowered into the floor. Ichigo's eyes widened and she smiled, "Thank you!" She hugged him. Kisshu was taken back a bit by her sudden hug, hugged back nonetheless.

"No problem..." Ichigo pulled back and looked into his eyes. He looked back at hers. He'd never realised, until now, how beautiful her soft, brown eyes were. Slowly. Very, very, very slowly. They leaned into one another. Their lips touched softly and only for a short moment before Ichigo pulled back, in realisation of what she was doing.

"Gomen! Gomennasi! You have a girlfriend... Gomen..." She said the last part softly. Kisshu smiled but he was going to regret doing that. Ichigo was right, he did have a girlfriend... Well sort of... He lead Ichigo over to the box where Pudding was laying. She still hadn't woken up and from what Ichigo had told him earlier, he need not wonder why.

After the glass disappeared Ichigo wasted no time in getting to the smaller alien, "Pudding... Pudding..." She called quietly. Surely enough, Pudding stirred. Her eyes opened and stared up at Ichigo.

"Onee-chan!" She lept up and tied her arms around Ichigo's neck. Ichigo hugged back. Kisshu smiled softly at the scene. Once again he watched in curiosity as the two had their eyes shut and rocked side to side humming that tune he'd heard them humming many times before. Once they'd finished humming and hugging, Ichigo turned to him.

"So about this truce then?"

* * *

><p>Everyone sat in the cafe. Ichigo, Pudding, Lettuce, Pai, Taruto, Minko and Ryou. They had agreed on the truce and planned it all. Ichigo had already called her leaders and told them that Earth would be uninhabitable for their kind. Her leaders thanked her but unfortunately she, Pudding and Lettuce and been banished. If they were to return home, they would be killed on-sight.<p>

**Knock!**

Someone was at the cafe door.

**Knock!**

_Ayami! _Kisshu thought, remembering he'd asked her to meet him at the cafe. He looked at Ichigo and thought of her kiss. However, he couldn't just ignore Ayami. He went over to the door and opened it.

"Kish-kun!" Ayami yelled happily.

"Hey, Ayami..." He rubbed his neck nervously. He looked back into the room and saw Ichigo fill with rage. Luckily for him, Ryou and the others pulled the girls upstairs.

"So? Is there something you wanted to talk about?"

"Erm... Not really... I... Uh... Got to go... work's being a pain..."

"Oh.. Okay... Kish you can just say if you don't want to be together..."

"Really?" Ayami nodded.

"I'm moving away to England anyway... I wanted to talk to you about that but now it seems that I don't..." Kisshu smiled nervously as Ayami sighed, "Well, je ne, Kisshu... See ya around!" She waved and ran off down the path. Kisshu sighed and closed the door. The others came back down and looked at him.

"What?"


End file.
